Field
This disclosure relates to a positive active material for a rechargeable lithium battery, a method of preparing the same, and a rechargeable lithium battery including the same.
Description of the Related Technology
Due to the reduction in size and weight of portable electronics in recent years, there has been a need to develop rechargeable lithium batteries having both high performance and large capacity.
Various carbon-based materials such as artificial graphite, natural graphite, and hard carbon that may intercalate and deintercalate have been previously used as negative active materials for rechargeable lithium battery. Recently, a non-carbon-based negative active material such as Silicon (Si) has been researched for better stability and high-capacity.
In addition, as for the positive active material, an oxide consisting of lithium and a transition metal, which has a structure capable of intercalating lithium ions, for example, LiCoO2, LiMn2O4, LiNi1−xCoxO2 (0<x<1), and the like, is commonly used. However, researches have been performed on various other new active materials to develop batteries with high-capacity and high power.